


秦淮记

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 民国AU，黄金十年的南京。【什么江苏卷作文题，不存在的】





	秦淮记

**Author's Note:**

> 民国AU，黄金十年的南京。  
> 【什么江苏卷作文题，不存在的】

朴志晟不确定从什么时候起，眼睛开始留恋于钟辰乐的身体。  
来到钟辰乐家是五岁的时候的事了，朴志晟被当作亲儿子一样养，全家上下都疼爱的不行，虽然比钟辰乐小一岁，但心里成熟，父母都老嘱托他多照顾着点哥哥。  
一晃已经是二十年。  
南京本来没这么奢华活络，一个经历了多少朝代血洗的老城，又被洋气充得膨胀，内里还依旧是腐烂的，想站住脚已经很难。  
但接了钟老爷子手的钟辰乐，还是稳稳地把根扎得更深。  
朴志晟不再住在钟家，十五岁进了军校，毕业了调去上海，逢年过节才回来。  
上海也没什么不好，钟辰乐老家就在上海。  
朴志晟知道自己非同寻常。  
军官里做文书的酒宴都多，上海这地方灯红酒绿的，朴志晟摸过不少女人的手，搂过不少女人的腰，却从没上过哪一床丝绒被。  
微醺沉沉的时候，脑子里总是钟辰乐脆脆的声音，一下又一下的喊，“星星”，“星星啊”。  
朴志晟昏头昏脑的，就会觉得身体很奇怪。  
他的心是一块铁，钟辰乐就是个磁，他永远向着那人所在的江南佳丽地。  
钟辰乐或许也非同寻常。  
他不像其他南京土生的孩子，眼睛里亮亮的没有小心思，一颦一笑说什么就是什么，长大了做生意了，也没有变。  
总是爱笑，一边笑一边整个人球到朴志晟怀里，呼吸大口得好像要背过气去，抱着朴志晟胳膊抖得像个筛子。  
没有什么能阻止他扬起嘴角。  
朴志晟就借着机会偷偷打量他，十岁如此，十五岁如此，二十岁如此，二十五岁也是如此。  
也许钟辰乐和商人们打交道的时候真的很大气果断，但朴志晟身边的钟辰乐永远就是个孩子。  
朴志晟有多爱他，就有多不敢告诉他。  
钟家肯养他长大已经是仁至义尽，他如果做出格，害了钟辰乐，他就完了。  
钟辰乐很白，朴志晟二十五年人生没有见过一个比他还白净的女孩儿。皮肤也嫩嫩的，细胳膊细腿，长开了以后除了眉眼锋利了一些，浑身上下依旧一股孩子气，朴志晟甚至还能闻到他身上的奶香。  
不像一个大人。  
父母二人搬回上海养老以后，南京的钟家别墅只剩下钟辰乐和一直带着他的梁妈妈，朴志晟有机会回家时就很喜欢和他一起窝在沙发里，手能逗留在他的腰上，一起看电视，直到钟辰乐昏昏睡过去，再和他躺上一张床，仔细看他睡着，然后自己也慢慢闭上眼睛。  
每一天的钟辰乐好像都不一样，朴志晟没有看腻过。  
男人应该喜欢女人，朴志晟觉得自己病了，病得不轻，否则他眼里的钟辰乐不可能这么好看。  
他想多做点什么，对钟辰乐的手、脖子、眼睛、嘴唇、腿，或者些别的地方。  
如果钟辰乐愿意的话。  
钟辰乐已经二十六了，朴志晟不知道钟家已经给他安排了多少姑娘，也不知道他到底看上了哪几个。  
别说他了，钟妈妈对朴志晟的婚事也愁得不行，每晚的电话都是问有没有看上楼里哪个办公室的女孩儿。  
朴志晟多想告诉她，我看上了中山路钟家院里那个男孩儿。  
今年春节钟辰乐许是很忙，朴志晟电话打过去没通，只好一个人一声不响地往南京赶，想着可以当给钟辰乐的一个惊喜。  
按照日历来看，今年的元宵正好和朴志晟的生日同一天，朴志晟时隔六年又可以和钟辰乐一起过一次自己的生日。  
到家的时候已经是傍晚，整条街都火红火红的喜庆的不得了，就钟家这个别墅门上讪讪贴了一个倒福，也没开灯，花园里黑漆漆的。  
朴志晟掏了钥匙开门进去，客厅也一个人都没有。  
这个时间点钟辰乐也许不在家。  
放下行李之后兀自往二楼走，朴志晟才听到钟辰乐房间有水声。  
钟辰乐给了朴志晟最大的权限，意味着他不用敲门。  
整个房间的布置还是以前的样子，朴志晟在床旁边来回走了走，听清钟辰乐在浴室里泡澡。  
隔着门喊了一声“谁”。  
朴志晟直接推门进去。  
那一瞬间钟辰乐的眼睛亮起来，但还是被朴志晟逮到开门的一瞬间满脸的疲惫。  
浴缸旁边的窗帘拉到只剩下一个脑袋，钟辰乐湿漉漉的手从水里抬起来，拽住挡到脖颈的帘子晃了晃：“你怎么回来了？”  
朴志晟靠在门边上，把军装的扣子解开，手插在腰上：“打你电话你不接，我就自己回来了。”  
钟辰乐虚了虚眼睛笑起来。  
“最近好忙，梁妈给我放回老家过年了，家里的电话没人接的。”  
朴志晟看着他玩水，眼睛在他的脊背、手臂和湿透的发间扫荡。  
“妈也说你好久没给她打电话了。”  
钟辰乐耸了耸肩，侧过脸打量朴志晟，无奈地咧着嘴角。  
朴志晟叹了口气，在门口蹲下，托着下巴看他：“辰乐哥，要少喝酒啊。”  
钟辰乐敛了眼睛咬住嘴唇，果然床头的药瓶给他看到了。  
不过朴志晟能喊一声哥，钟辰乐还是很高兴，撑着浴缸站起来，整个人消失在帘子后面。  
朴志晟蹲在那儿没动。  
米色的布料拉开，钟辰乐腰间围着毛巾从浴缸里跨出来。  
“星星啊，给哥哥擦头发吧。”  
浴室的镜子很大，钟辰乐坐在凳子上，朴志晟抽了一条浴巾覆盖在他头上，然后停下来透过镜子盯着他。  
钟辰乐的身体。  
他的手隔着毛巾摸上去，声音很小，像石头划过砂纸：“哥你怎么又瘦了。”  
钟辰乐在镜子里对他笑。  
熟练地揉搓布面，朴志晟仔仔细细地开始他的任务。  
钟辰乐自己是不会擦头发的，洗完了从浴室里出来二话不说就往床上倒。小时候还有梁妈妈追在后面帮他擦透，大概十岁的时候开始这就变成了朴志晟的活儿。  
钟辰乐给予的最大权限也就到这里。  
他对朴志晟完全坦诚，就这样一条毛巾的面对他也毫不羞涩。朴志晟对他来说是最不用见外的人。  
刚洗过澡的人身上还滴着水，朴志晟看着一颗小水珠顺着钟辰乐的锁骨往下滑动，水渍一直蜿蜒着，路过他薄薄的胸膛，路过他精瘦的腰，最后被毛巾吞噬，晕染开了，不只是在那白色的布料上，也在朴志晟鼓噪的心里。  
他没察觉到自己的手停了。  
钟辰乐抬起头看他，眼睛懵懵的，笑着：“志晟？”  
朴志晟“啊”了一声，手上继续动作，摇摇头说没事。  
钟辰乐累得不行，脑袋被朴志晟扶着，不一会儿就闭上了眼睛打盹儿。  
朴志晟越来越轻手轻脚，最后温热的手掌托着他哥哥的脸，毛巾暂时丢在地上，弯下腰把他捞了起来。  
一声不吭地把他装进被子里，然后折回去整理浴室。  
放完浴缸里的水，朴志晟走出来，钟辰乐又醒了。  
连流水声都能吵醒，这家伙。  
朴志晟叹了口气，在他圆溜溜的眼睛注视下向他走过去，军装墨绿色的裤子被钟辰乐抓住。  
“星星啊——”  
“嗯？”  
“想你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“星星。”  
“嗯。”  
“星星…”  
朴志晟蹲下去握着他的手，一下一下规律地轻拍，钟辰乐才又迷迷糊糊睡过去。  
嘴里还念着朴志晟的小名。  
朴志晟坐在他床头的地板上一夜没睡。  
除夕夜大客户的邀请都被钟辰乐拒绝了，他说什么也要和朴志晟在家里好好的吃一顿。  
说什么吃一顿好的，两个不会做饭的大男人，不过是在秦淮人家叫了些大菜和秦淮十二绝，一个个小碟子也满满摆了一桌，看起来也热闹。  
钟辰乐点了朴志晟小时候最爱吃的那几道，朴志晟捏着筷子都不知道该说什么。  
钟辰乐本来说要喝酒，朴志晟不让，只好在锅里热点牛奶，一人一杯。  
一顿饭没有声音，钟辰乐也没怎么吃，手撑在下巴上只看着朴志晟，垂着眼尾，满脸餍足的动也没动一下。  
朴志晟最后擦了擦嘴，勒令钟辰乐把十二绝都吃完，不吃完不能下桌。  
钟辰乐撒娇都没用。  
“多大的人了啊辰乐啊，还敢撒娇。”  
钟辰乐撅着嘴筷子在小碗里捞豆芽：“可是是星星嘛，又不是外人。”  
朴志晟手无奈地摸了摸额头，才想起来自己早已没了那层儿刘海，头发用发胶梳到后面去已经很多年。  
回到辰乐身边，一切都像会倒流一样，连自己都变回小时候了。  
吃完了钟辰乐说去走走，朴志晟反驳他没人会大除夕的出门的，两个人最后达成一致窝在沙发里看电影。  
沙发上的毯子前几天被钟辰乐带去了书房，钟辰乐不乐意穿大衣保暖，最后又毫不犹豫地钻进了朴志晟的怀里。  
黑白的屏幕滋滋响着，钟辰乐在玩朴志晟的手指。  
“志晟。”  
“嗯。”  
“我个把月前谈了个女朋友。”  
“嗯。”  
钟辰乐抬头看朴志晟的下巴，在阴影里甚至有些锋利。  
“爸叫我订婚。”  
“嗯。”  
“我没同意。”  
朴志晟终于落下眼睛看他，在他背上的那只手来回扫了扫。  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
钟辰乐换了个姿势，腿搁在金丝边的靠垫上。  
“她们啊，什么样你知道吗，根本不爱我，喜欢我们钟家有钱罢了。”  
朴志晟又继续看电视，手却挣开钟辰乐的把玩，直接握住他凉丝丝的指尖。  
钟辰乐的手很小，和朴志晟的比起来。  
小的能一只手就裹住他的拳头。  
“辰乐，你要找个只喜欢你的人。”  
“我知道。”  
两个人之间安静下来，电影里的金发女郎在雨里慢慢走，一身华贵的裙淋得一文不值。  
朴志晟一点点松开那只手，感觉自己这人也一文不值。  
懦夫。  
南京人大年初一初二都不怎么出门，直到初三后才会串亲戚，钟辰乐难得三天休息，睡了个好觉，每天早上日晒三竿才起。  
总呆在家也闷了，钟辰乐说要带朴志晟看看自己手底下刚弄好的溧水花田，养了许多做香粉用的花。  
可是这春寒料峭的天，哪里会有花。  
朴志晟却说好。  
天还很不给面子的下了雨，两个人西装革履的穿着皮鞋在泥里踩来踩去，最后钟辰乐坐在田旁的亭子里，兴致颇高地给朴志晟划出来，哪块是玫瑰，哪块是蔷薇，哪块是荷兰来的郁金香。  
说，以后开了，给你寄到上海去。  
朴志晟被他握着手腕从东点到西，眼睛却停在他的脸上没有离开。  
看什么花田，我只想看你。  
后面几天推掉的应酬都一股脑的来了，钟辰乐也知道再拖着就是不给面子，只好应了下来一天三餐都往外跑。  
顺带强迫朴志晟做司机。  
商贾大户政府高层一个个见钟家的三少爷也回来了，立刻变着花样讨好，一会儿问大少爷在上海怎么样，一会儿问军部里过的是否舒坦，要不要调回南京来。  
朴志晟借要开车的名义挡了酒，端着杯橙汁杵在那儿笑的嘴角都酸。  
钟辰乐就没那么好命了，既然有了朴志晟做司机，酒是一杯接一杯的灌，喝上头了自己也有点兴，大剌剌地四处敬酒，笑起来甜甜的，把那些特地前来的姑娘小姐哄的心花怒放。  
朴志晟心里不是滋味，最后冷着脸说“二少爷不能再喝了”。一桌子人看他发话，也就没再添酒，让钟辰乐晕乎乎地坐在那儿对着一桌子山珍海味呆愣愣地笑。  
最后连坐进车里都是朴志晟抱的。  
整个人轻飘飘的，赖在他怀里不撒手。  
可能是觉得朴志晟身上暖和。  
从四牌楼回家有一段距离，朴志晟安安静静地看着路面儿，钟辰乐在旁边睁着眼睛像个小孩一样四处打量。  
“星星啊。”  
朴志晟瞟了他一眼权当回答。  
“星星谈朋友了吗。”  
朴志晟安静了一会儿，说没有。  
“太好了。”  
朴志晟分出一两秒扭头看他。  
钟辰乐陷在座椅里玩着手指头，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，好像在伤感。  
“星星别结婚好吗。”  
“结婚了我就不能喊你星星了。”  
朴志晟懂他。  
只有钟辰乐身边的、一个人的朴志晟，才叫星星。  
成了家的朴志晟，不可能再是钟辰乐的星星了。  
良久，他说“好”。  
钟辰乐侧过头冲他笑，手爬上他的肩，在他脸上捏了捏。  
“星星真乖。”  
“最喜欢星星了。”  
朴志晟觉得他醉着正好。  
“哥真的只喜欢我一个人吗？”  
钟辰乐不吱声，朴志晟没敢看他，手捏紧了方向盘的真皮。  
问一下又何妨，钟辰乐醉了，记不得的。  
他的哥哥脸贴在座椅的靠垫上，露出一个灿烂的笑。  
“是啊，我肯定是世界上最喜欢志晟的人。”  
“只有我能喜欢星星，我最喜欢星星。”  
朴志晟拉下手刹停在钟家门前，一把拽上车窗的帘子，掰过钟辰乐的脸吻他。  
嘴唇落在嘴唇上，钟辰乐小幅度地颤抖了一下，手抓紧了安全带，张开嘴任人宰割。  
眼睛闭着，朴志晟能看见他抖动的睫毛，和被眼睑覆盖的不安的瞳孔。  
他推开，说别怕。  
然后重新吻过去。  
接吻大概没有什么男女之别，钟辰乐的嘴唇柔软极了，带着红酒的醇味儿，朴志晟也不会什么花里胡哨的技巧，轻轻舔着，啄两下，直到钟辰乐伸出舌头碰到他，两个人都愣了一下。  
朴志晟卷上他的舌头。  
手粗暴地断开安全带的卡扣，朴志晟整个人撑着腿直起身子，一手摁在椅背上，一手捏着钟辰乐下巴，好像要把钟辰乐的魂儿都吸出来，声音又轻又清地炸开在钟辰乐耳边，刺激得他酒醒了大半。  
手无力地推了推朴志晟，然后停在他西装的扣子上。  
“我们回家好不好，星星，回床上。”  
朴志晟脑子里嗡嗡响。  
钟辰乐就是比所有人都好看。  
两个人你拉我拽地倒进钟辰乐床里，急的卧室吊灯都没开，朴志晟把他罩在身下接着窗户外的一点光描摹他的脸，凑过去用鼻尖拱了拱。  
“辰乐哥就是很漂亮。”  
钟辰乐胳膊肘捣他，脸上红红的：“女人才说漂亮，傻瓜。”  
朴志晟咧开嘴笑。  
二十多岁的人了，男人会怎么样两人之间都知道，朴志晟直起身子脱西装，钟辰乐也认真地拆解自己的衣服，最后赤诚相见了，钟辰乐手指在朴志晟的肚子上摸了一把，滚烫滚烫。  
“当兵就是不一样啊，身材真好。”  
朴志晟弯着眼睛，手指包裹住他的手腕，提到嘴边亲了亲：“辰乐啊，是不是还醉着呢？”  
“没有。”  
“没有？”  
“醉着就睡了，清醒着呢，脑子里全是你。”  
朴志晟忍不住了，把他往上提溜了点儿，俯下身子开始亲吻。  
男人女人又何尝不一样，跟喜欢的人在一起，浑身上下都敏感的要命。  
朴志晟听见钟辰乐发出了很可爱的声音。  
他抬头，钟辰乐用手挡住了嘴。  
“你没听见。”  
“听见了。”  
“你没有！”  
“好，没有。”  
朴志晟吻着他的锁骨，牙齿轻轻磕在上面，手揉着他的腰，钟辰乐又呻吟一声。  
朴志晟逮着点看向他，眼睛里写满了狡黠。  
钟辰乐鼓着脸不理他，朴志晟又揉了一把他的腰。  
钟辰乐挣动一下。  
“志晟…不要……”  
“肯看我了？”  
“不要揉啊……唔……”  
朴志晟捏着他的脸吻过去，手开始往下。  
钟辰乐扭了扭，漏出更软糯的声音。  
像小时候哼哼唧唧讨要冰糕一样可爱。  
朴志晟脑子里想着，贴合着的嘴唇弯起来，清晰地连钟辰乐都能感觉到。  
握住那一根的时候钟辰乐离开了朴志晟的嘴唇“嗬”地长出一口气，整个人都在轻微地颤抖。  
“星星…好热。”  
“嗯。”  
朴志晟并不熟练，手上下带动着，钟辰乐却很受用，膝盖顶着他的胯，发出令人脸红的呻吟，眼睛不知该落在哪里。  
朴志晟一直很温柔，尤其是对钟辰乐。  
他像一只圈养的狮虎，脑袋只伸进钟辰乐伸来的项圈里，对别人都张牙舞爪，只有钟辰乐的手摸上来，才安分着捋顺了脾气，顶多用一口尖牙淘气地咬一咬，向他的主人示爱。  
可他终究是猛兽。  
钟辰乐不仅是他的主人，还是他领地。  
朴志晟不确定自己渴望了钟辰乐多久，只知道他有多想立刻占有眼前的这具身体。  
和里面的灵魂。  
朴志晟将指尖揉进身下的软肉里，钟辰乐立刻反馈给他一声完美的呻吟。  
声音吸饱了水，脆弱又潮湿。  
他的身体很热情，朴志晟想着，眼神着迷在钟辰乐欲仙欲死的脸上。  
和他一样热情。  
钟辰乐却何止欲仙欲死。  
朴志晟体热，钟辰乐从小就知道，可他不曾想朴志晟能如此灼热。  
他的指尖现在比冬日里的火炉还要滚烫，那一点皮肤无限放大了身体内在的温度，钟辰乐感受的彻彻底底。  
扩张不知道进行了多久，朴志晟很专注，五感都集中着，把钟辰乐的每一个瞬间都认认真真记在脑子里。  
他漂亮的呻吟，软着调子的恳求，细碎的颤动，让人着迷。  
朴志晟觉得自己没有错，钟辰乐比世界上的所有人都好看。  
他才是一颗星星。  
朴志晟迟疑又坚定地挺进去的时候，钟辰乐抓住他的胳膊哭出了声。  
“星星…星星……唔嗯——”  
尾调拖的太长，快感顺着脊椎爬上来，敲打着他的神经，击穿了所有醉意和理智。  
朴志晟感受着钟辰乐错乱的呼吸和手，任着他像猫抓枕头一样把自己的手臂弄得发红，脑子里只想着他，想把他彻底变成自己的。  
人类蜕变的理性，性爱却依旧是最究极的原始。  
钟辰乐后悔着不应该说朴志晟是一只小狮子，他正变得越来越像猛兽，恨不得用身体和气味亲力亲为让自己变成所有物。  
但这样的朴志晟多令人沉醉。  
钟辰乐太了解朴志晟了，了解的太过透彻，以至于他的一举一动都如此平铺直叙。  
他用浑身的每一个细胞来阐述爱意。  
他是他的弟弟。  
钟辰乐清楚朴志晟的每一细节，每一处弱点，每一丝破碎的念想和那飘摇着的不敢说的对自己的感情。  
现在这些都太满了，朴志晟一下全倾泻出来，多得让钟辰乐即将淹溺。  
钟辰乐在屈服于性欲的前一秒抓住了朴志晟的手腕。  
“星星…”  
“哥。”  
“我最喜欢星星……啊……”  
朴志晟就在那一刻找对了地方，那双过于宽大的手拢着钟辰乐的腰，开始大刀阔斧地挺动。  
把钟辰乐的魂都撞得粉碎。  
他试图呻吟，被朴志晟捉住嘴唇，像个嗜甜的小孩，吻上了就不想放开，直到糖衣吮干净了，被划进嘴角的泪水沾咸，才意犹未尽地松开，把一声呼喊渡进他嘴里。  
“辰乐。”  
他喊。  
“嗯…啊……志晟……志晟……”  
钟辰乐最终因为难以忍受的快意释放在朴志晟肌理分明的腹部，浑身瑟缩着，舒爽得眼神都飘忽。  
朴志晟被他更加咬紧，一声低吼从胸腔里冲出来，炸得钟辰乐战栗不止。  
朴志晟很色情，大胆地色情。  
他的腰还在动，钟辰乐已经没了力气，摇着头说停下，却没什么效用。  
朴志晟操得更凶，还在他耳边引诱：“哥，喊出来，我想听，喊出来。”  
最后朴志晟射出来，钟辰乐嘶哑着嗓音喊他的小名，整个人被他包在影子里，呻吟几乎变成尖叫，快感像盆水，浇得他湿个透顶。  
袭上来的只有浓厚的困意和朴志晟的吻，钟辰乐已经顾不得什么，心心念念着眼前的人的名字，劳累到侧头就睡去。  
剩下的事，星星什么都会做好的。  
他会带着自己给的名，用一辈子。  
一定会的。

 

-FIN-


End file.
